Reciprocating equipment, such as compressors and engines to name a few, have many moving parts and seals. Many of these components require lubrication and/or constant monitoring to ensure proper function and longevity. In addition, the systems responsible for lubricating critical components require monitoring and adjustment to ensure that critical components receive the level of lubrication necessary to help prevent costly failures and equipment downtime.
Divider block lubrication systems wear for a number of reasons. Some of the reasons include extended service in high-pressure applications, contamination of the oil, or incorrect maintenance. Wear of the divider block pistons allows oil to bypass to a lubrication point with less pressure, over lubricating lower pressure points and under lubricating higher pressure points. Accordingly, operators adjust the lubricator pump output at times to compensate. Unfortunately, manual adjustment quite often results in under or over lubrication.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lubricator pump adjuster that can be used to automatically adjust the output of the lubricator pump as needed. There is a further need for a wear detection and lubrication monitoring system that allows system operators to have the ability to detect and fix minor problems with equipment components before they evolve into major failures of the equipment. Furthermore, there is a need for a system that allows operators to monitor the performance of lubricating systems to ensure proper function.